Healing
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Sequel to my 9/11/01 fic called "Aftermath." Obi-Wan tries to cope with what a tragedy.


TITLE: Healing   
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)   
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. (Obi-Wan is 17) Non-slash. Sequel to Aftermath.   
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.   
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.   
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/   
MY 9/11/01 TRIBUTE PAGE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/September911.html   
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.   
  
NOTE: This is a sequel to my story Aftermath, which focused on the attacks of September 11, 2001. It's about moving on, while at the same time, always remembering what happened. Aftermath and several other stories from other authors can be found on my Tribute page (address is above.)   
  
NEVER FORGET SEPTEMBER 11, 2001   
  
========   
Healing   
=======   
  
"Obi-Wan, turn the monitor off please."   
  
"I will in a bit master, I want to see the latest updates."   
  
"Padawan, they are saying the same thing over and over. You need to focus on something else."   
  
"They know who is responsible for the attacks. I think that the Chancellor is planning on sending Coruscant Special Forces to that planet, Arania, to try and flush the terrorists out. They might even start military action."   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, I know. However I think you are watching to much of this. You didn't sleep well last night, and your concentration has been elsewhere. Please turn it off."   
  
"I slept okay master."   
  
"You haven't slept soundly since this began over three weeks ago. I know, you've been keeping me up with your worried thoughts."   
  
"I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. I suppose I have had trouble sleeping. I've been having strange dreams that I can't explain. Some of them tend to be quite...unnerving."   
  
"Yes, I sensed that. I know you want to follow what is going on, but to much exposure is not good for you. The Council called us today for a new mission. I asked them to send another team, as you are not prepared."   
  
"I have no excuse master. I let my attention focus elsewhere, that is unacceptable."   
  
"No padawan, it's not unacceptable. Listen to me. What happened affected us all in some way or another. You are at that age where it hits hardest, because it's so difficult to understand. It's okay to grieve, to want to help and to want to follow what is going on. To be aware of anything new. But to much exposure will only weigh on you and on your emotions. I can sense the fear and uncertainty in you. There is nothing wrong with what you feel. It's what most of us feel since these attacks happened. But you can't let it rule your life. You have to move on and refocus. As difficult as it is, it must be done."   
  
"You're not disappointed in me?"   
  
"Of course not. You are dealing with normal human emotions. There is nothing wrong with emotion. But if you are having problems, I want you to talk to me about it. And there are others who can help you deal with your feelings. If I can't help, than I'm sure Healer Terran knows a soul healer who would be willing to listen."   
  
"Can I talk to you master? I don't feel comfortable with speaking with a healer about this. But I would like to talk about the dreams I've been having."   
  
"Of course you can talk to me padawan. You can always come to me about anything. You know that."   
  
"Yes, master."   
  
"Let me speak with the Council. I will see about convincing them to allow us a short reprieve. A brief vacation off-planet to give us a chance to work these feelings out and to begin to move on."   
  
"But, I don't want to forget what happened."   
  
"You won't padawan. You'll never forget. But you must move forward."   
  
"Yes, master."   
  
"I will see the Council now and return shortly. I want you to rest. Keep the monitor off."   
  
"Yes, master. Master?"   
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Thank you for understanding. I really do want to talk about my feelings."   
  
"And I want to listen, and share my own feelings. We'll be okay padawan. We'll get through this together. Okay?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon pulled him into a quick embrace, then gave a comforting tug on the young man's braid. The older Jedi smiled.   
  
"Don't be long."   
  
"Rest, Obi-Wan. It'll be okay."   
  
Qui-Gon left the room and soon after, Obi-Wan made his way to the couch. For a brief moment, he considered turning the monitor back on. The urge to follow the continuing story driving him. Then he decided against it. His master's words about moving on echoing in his mind. Finding his favorite blanket hanging over the arm of the couch, he pulled it around his shoulders and settled in to the cushions. Silently he waited for his master to return. A soft grin graced his lips as his eyes slid shut and the uneasiness of sleep claimed his young mind. His only comfort was in knowing that his master would return soon.   
  
END   



End file.
